GSR Journey 2
by K-Shandra
Summary: The continuation of the Journey. The GSR relationship mid season 6 on.


Title: Coming Together, GSR Journey 2

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine, yeah I wish. I'm just letting them have some fun. Seeing as National TV won't ever-ever-ever screen this. The original writers are not responsible for the content within this fic. Okay they did spark the start of it, that's a given.

Timeline: Season 6 6X21 Time of Your Death.

Spoilers: Everything is game up until season 7.

Rating: M/NC17 for adult content. This one is a little more intense than my other work.

Characters: Grissom, Sara, Greg, some mention of the others.

Author notes: Was originally written in October 2010. Posted separately because the muse is drifting a bit all over the place, and Journey is getting very long in word count and chapter length (not to mention turn around time). So I'm working on a pre and post intimate relationship. This is the post storyline.

Summary: Sara and Grissom in the bedroom (first time.)

Lyrics: Top - Grissom, Bottom – Sara.

Story word count: Very, very long. 8 264 (excl Lyrics)

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

_Tonight, baby love with no disguise_

_Tonight, I've seen the fire in your eyes_

_Tonight, I wanna win the greatest prize_

_So right this night could breed dynamite_

_Wait and see. If it pleases you it pleases me_

Tonight Def Leppard

Everything between him and Sara were fine, up until the start of this case. His eyes followed her again as they moved into the conference room. Throughout the case he had ensured that he stayed close to her, closer than they had been before. He'd purposefully brushed a shoulder against her, touched her on every occasion that he could. The case had affected him, but not as much as her presence. He wanted her to know that she was his fantasy, that if she gave him the chance he would be more than willing to change the footing of their relationship. He had dropped hints the whole day, getting bolder every time, and she'd shown no sign of rejecting him as yet. He had dropped every pretense, every reason he had conjured up in the past as to why they couldn't be together in that way.

The last few months had shown him that they could make a relationship work. Their time spent together away from work was precious to him. The pleasure he found in sharing simple activities with her. He could confide in her and she in him and that had made matters easier. They had stood at this threshold twice already. But on both occasions neither had realized the others intent, and by the time they had realized the opportunity had passed them by.

Tonight he knew both of them were ready, he'd seen it in the look off her eyes they way their bodies lately swayed towards each other. Their good night hugs had grown in length, he'd been tempted to kiss her on several occasions. But knew that if he started, he would never stop. He'd want to consume her whole, pour all his desire need wants and hopes into that kiss, offer himself to her on a platter. He was hers, and he did not want it to be any other way.

He looked at her hands again. The images his mind could conjure up, just imagining what it would feel like if her hands traced over his skin… The mere thought of her touching him, aroused him. Then there were her lips. For years he had been able to read lips. He'd always been able to tell from a distance what others were saying, but the minute he focused on her lips… it was like he'd loose control of all of his senses. His hearing would disappear along with any rational thought he may have had. Sara's lips he couldn't read, they spoke a different language to him. The minute he focused on them, all his mind could conjure up is images of them on his skin, the feel of them, the taste of them. He'd kissed her once, many years ago… It had been a simple goodbye kiss, before he returned back to Vegas. It had been at the end of the conference, a simple brushing of their lips. He'd sworn he would keep in touch with her, not sure as to whether or not he should walk away, thinking that the attraction he'd felt for her back then would with time dissipate. But it hadn't, it'd only grown stronger, and his need to claim her had only increased in recent weeks.

Throughout the case he had been plagued by his greatest fantasy of them all… Sara, Sara naked in his bed, Sara under him, on top of him, her body welcoming his as he drove into her. He wanted to have her wrap him in her warmth, to let him loose himself in her embrace. He'd spent most of the time on the case semi-aroused with the idea of making love to her. Finally claiming her for himself.

Sara was sitting across from him, the table acting as a barrier between them. He tried to keep up with the conversation, but his mind kept on slipping to her and his eyes automatically followed. His eyes devoured her. Throughout the day his mind had constantly slipped to her, his body aching to be close to her. He'd always ensured that they kept a professional distance between them, but today he found himself drawn closer to her, the invisible boundary no longer adhered to. The talk of fantasies had been the trigger of it. He'd walked closer to her, ensuring that their shoulders or arms brushed at times, as he tested her receptiveness of him. She'd not moved away from him. He'd caught her glimpsing at him, the same as she'd caught him. At first he'd been mortified, but having caught her doing the same he didn't mind when she caught him at it again. Every time was bolder, every hint dropped was louder and more obvious. Until it had built to this uncontrollable urge to strip her, needing to see her naked in the throws of passion as he drove her there.

She had grown so beautiful in the last year. Come so far. He was still stunned by her. How could such a beauty even want him? What foolish thought could that be? But there she was, he'd seen the look when he'd dropped the line about not mixing fantasy with reality. What he wouldn't give to make his fantasy real. His favorite was of her under him, in the throws of passion, calling to him for more… His attention was drawn to Greg's words. What about a boss?

Sara had picked up on his wandering mind. Said something or another about Greg's birthday and fantasies. Mentally he slapped himself, hoping to snap out of it. He mumbled something about fantasies being best kept private. Saw her glance at him from under her lashes again. Knowing that if she had any idea of the fantasy running through his mind she would either blush, or run from the room screaming.

Nick was saying something…

God! This want is unbelievable. Is this what eight years of desire does to a person? The last few weeks she'd been dropping hints again, that would she be willing to take the next step. But would she want the man she uncovers, or would she run screaming? Stealing another glance at her… Her skin glowed tonight, she seemed happy, what he would give to run his fingers along her neck, to kiss her there. He willed her to look at him, he wanted to see if she felt the same if she would give him the opening he needed. Her beauty stunned him but he was willing to stumble over himself if he could just have a chance. Watching the others get up to leave he knew he couldn't. He was so aroused from thinking of her, that it would be visible if he stood up now. He remained seated, saw that she did the same as her gaze lifted and locked with his. What he saw there surprised him. Wanting to drop his gaze he forced himself to remain looking at her. Her desire obvious on her face, as much as his was sure his was on his. His body became painfully aroused as he sat there looking at her. Managing to clear his voice he breathed her name.

"Sara"

He saw her body turn more towards him, her body language open, inviting. He took a deep breath, watching as se closed her eyes for a moment. His heart beating in his chest, fearing that she once she opened them, they would no longer reflect her desire. Opening them she looked at him before speaking, "your place."

Her words registered, his place, now? Swallowing he lifted his chin as he tried to make sense of it.

"Gil, just go with it' Sara stated, before she got up to leave.

Grissom's watched her leave, his heart pounding in his throat, the blood rushing in his ears as he tried to regain control of his body. Did she just consent to? Reaching for himself he placed pressure, hoping his body would relax enough so that he could get up and actually make it home. Oh God, Sara was meeting him at his place. Should he entertain her first? Or would she think him primitive if the devoured her on entry? He wanted her so badly now he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to get her out of her clothes, before sinking into her. Still shocked, for months, no years now they had pushed and pulled one another, he'd always been waiting for the right moment, to move things along, now it was here and he was still sitting, looking at the table…

Grissom got home moments before Sara pulled up. Sara had reasoned that if it were at his place he wouldn't be the one to back out, leaving her hanging. She could then leave and lick her wounds in peace. His intentions had been clear, but she feared his ability to follow through with them. Getting out of the car she felt her heart settle in her throat. This was everything she'd always dreamed of, everything she'd wanted. Her relationship with Grissom had lately been fulfilling on every emotional level, her ability to understanding what made them work had grown in leaps and bounds. He was closer to her now than any other person had ever been, or had bothered to be in her life. He was possibly the only person who really knew her, and she him. But she was also a physical person, she needed a physical conformation of that which they shared. Never before had it become so important to her. She wanted to be with him, in everyway she could be. Wanted to make sure that he was hers, and that they were bonded together. She didn't want the mindless sex that some indulged in. She needed for him to affirm their relationship, to let her know he was committed to it.

Grissom was waiting for her. She'd hoped that he hadn't changed his mind since leaving the break room, she had made sure to steer clear of him in the locker room. For if he had, she'd have an even harder time bouncing back from this, not even entirely sure if she would even be able to this time.

Grissom's heart started pounding, as Sara got out of her car. She seemed slightly withdrawn, almost as if she was fearful that he would go back on his decision. A heard of wild Monrovian elephants couldn't alter the direction he was set on. Tonight before the end of it, he would make her, his, in the most basic of ways. He wanted to see her in the throws of passion as he filled her, as drove her to the pinnacle of pleasure. He looked over at her again. During this last case he'd done that constantly. He waited for her to join him, willed her to move faster, before the rational part of his brain could kick in and come up with another reason to hold back. Once she reached him he turned and opened the door, allowing her to step inside before him, her scent drawing him behind her as he closed the door.

Sara walked into his house, she had been here often lately and already knew where he kept most of his stuff. She came to a halt, keeping her back to him. She'd leant over the years that he found it easier to come up behind her, to stand next to her or just behind her, rather than face front. She hoped that by remaining in that position, with her back to him it would encourage him to approach her, to take that step she so desperately needed for him to take.

Grissom closed and locked the door. Turning to put the keys on the counter he noticed her silent posture. Not sure as to how to proceed, now that the moment had arrived. He knew that if she turned to face him now she would root him to the spot, render him incapable of moving towards her. He was nervous, never before in his life had he wanted something as badly as he wanted her. Willing her to not turn, he stepped closer realizing that it was now or never. His one arm snaked around her waist as the other hand brushed her hair away from her neck, allowing his lips to meet the skin of her neck, already fulfilling one of his fantasies.

"Oh god Sara." His voice was husky, filled with desire as his other arm closed round her, pulling her against his body.

Sara's response was instant. Relief flooded her body moments before his lips connected with her neck, in turn flooding her body with desire. Sara momentarily struggled against his embrace, until he realized that she wanted to turn around. Then loosened his hold on her to allow it. Whilst Sara turned in his embrace his mouth closed over hers as he tried to devour her, pulling her closer against him once she faced him. His hands ran up her back tangling in her hair as he boldly claimed her mouth. Pouring as much passion and need into the kiss as he could, until for lack of air they had to draw apart. Looking down at her he took her hand and drew her towards the bedroom, at that moment she would have willingly followed him off a cliff face, had he lead her there. The look on his face, the desire within the depths of his eyes held her captive. His need calling to her, drawing her with him, knowing she was powerless to resist and that she needed this as much, if not more than he did.

Her jacket was the first to hit the floor as they started undressing each other, his senses sharpening with every piece of clothing that was removed. Their undressing was unhurried, as both knew what they were seeking. He reined in his primal need to sink into her and claim her as his own. He wanted to provide her with pleasure, knew that it was important. He had to prove to her that he was a worthy lover, and that he could satisfy her. Once he had her stripped he nudged her towards the bed, stripping out of his own clothes before joining her. His hands gathered her to him as he took her lips again, only breaking it once her hand brushed against him, resulting in a course groan of pleasure escaping his lips. His body rigid, as he focused on the sensations caused by her actually touching him, it was better than he'd ever even hoped it would be.

"Oh god Sara." He groaned, before his hips thrust into her touch. Groaning his pleasure as her hand closed around him, losing himself in the sensations. How many nights had he spent imagining her touching him… it came nowhere near the reality of it. Her touch was hot, driving his arousal to fever pitch. Taking hold of her wrists he turned them until he was lying on top of her, their naked bodies now coming into full contact as he kissed her again, running his hands down her sides possessively. His shaft nestled between her legs as his hips started grinding into her, breaking the kiss for a moment he looked down at her. Looking into her eyes, he gasped at the emotion they held, the want, the desire visible in their depths.

"Take me Gil, I need to feel you." Sara almost begged, as she opened her legs to allow him closer.

"Oh god Sara, if you only knew how I've longed to have you this close." Grissom husked then crushed his lips to hers, his pelvis pushing into hers again.

Sara lifted her knees opening herself to him even more, whist running her hands down his back pulling him onto her, urging him on.

Grissom lifted himself off her slightly, not breaking the passionate kiss they were engaged in. Positioning himself to enter her body, his hand gripped her hip as he lowered his lower body towards hers, feeling himself finally slip inside her. Both of them broke the kiss, gasping at the sensations their coming together caused. Sara tried to keep her eyes open but found them closing of their own accord as her head rolled back. The gasp escaping her mouth turned into to a keening as he sank deeper into her, her hands sliding down his body again wanting to pull him closer to her. Lifting slightly Grissom kissed her chest, his body stunned by the sensations caused as he sheathed himself in her, then started to quiver as he felt her warmth fully welcome him. Wrapping his arms around her he dropped his face into her neck, allowing an emotional sigh to escape his lips as Sara in return wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to fully penetrate her. This moment would be engrained in his memory forever. He kissed her neck before rising to look into her eyes. The look of desire left him in no doubt. No matter what came after this, he would never regret this moment.

Sara closed her pelvic muscles around him, causing him to groan as his hips bucked against hers in response. Sara was intent on using every trick she had learnt or read about, to make this coupling as pleasurable for him as she possibly could. She groaned in reply, casing him to pull back and push back into her again. Their pace slow to start with, he lifted off her slightly, allowing for their eyes to lock. Before he closed the distance once again, to kiss her periodically whilst moving inside her.

Grissom dropped his head next to her shoulder, allowing his one hand to return to her hip as he softly moaned her name.

Sara wasn't prepared for the shift. Her mind was still tying to concentrate on closing her pelvic muscles every time he retracted from her. His change in pace and angle caught her by surprise as he rocked them, grinded against her then thrust shallowly into her. Rendering her incapable of anticipating his movements. His trusts were erratic and unpredictable and it shocked her at first. Until she realized that he'd let go, he'd let his iron control slip and was allowing his body free rein. Driving into her with abandon.

Grissom was helpless. He had spent so many years thinking of how he would do this, when given the opportunity. How fast or slow he would need to go. But the years of anticipation had resulted in his body taking complete control, and thrusting into her any which way it could. The hand on her hip slipped under her as he drove into her deeply, trying to get deeper still, causing her to moan in response. It must have been the signal his unconscious mind had been waiting for, for the next moment his body adjusted itself and started driving into her like that, repeatedly, extracting more groans of pleasure from her. Her grip on him loosening as her body welcomed the pounding. Bracing himself on both elbows again he continued to trust into her. Looking down at her glazed eyes, not even sure if she could focus on anything. She looked drugged, just then he found the strength to continue, to hold back on his release. He felt like a god, knowing that he was providing her pleasure, hoping that her pleasure came as close to what he received, every time her walls stroked him.

Sara for all her intentions was lost, the sensations coursing over her body as he drove into her we indescribably decadent. The scientist in her knew she was in the plato stage, she could feel the sensations building as his body drove into hers, the friction and sensation drove her mindless. She was incapable of focusing on anything other than the sensations he was evoking within her. She was in that boneless state, where the sensations just kept building, gathering.

Grissom felt her arms close around him again, as her body started to stiffen against his. She was so unguarded, so open as she built towards her climax, her fingers sinking into his shoulders as she pulled him closer. Speeding up his thrusts he lessened the force of them, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her shoulder her neck.

"Gil." Sara grasped her hands now erratically grabbing at him, alternating between his butt and his shoulders as she sought her release. Grissom drove into her as deeply as he could before grinding his pelvis into her, lifting his head to look down at her. He rocked their pelvises together, grinding against her as their eyes locked.

"Let go Sara," he groaned, his voice hoarse. "Let me see."

Then her hands pulled him closer as her upper body lifted off the bed, pushing against his as her head pushed into his shoulder. "Gil, more please, I need more."

Pulling back slightly he pushed into her more strongly again, then felt her body pull back from his as her head fell back, gasping for air. "Yes Gil there, I'm there, oh god, yes that's it, Gil!"

His name settled into a keening. There and then he knew he would do anything to hear that sound from her as often as possible. He rocked against her wanting to prolong her pleasure as her body gripped onto his, drawing him with her. His hand closed over her hip again pulling her closer as his body finally gave in to her, the pulsing sensations coursing over him as her body begged of his to let go. Sinking to her depths one last time he released into her, his body bucking against her as he emptied his life force into her. Groaning his satisfaction as his body settled. Then remained where it was, deep inside her.

Carefully kissing her neck, her chin, then lips as often as his erratic breathing would allow. He slowly pulled from her before kissing down her neck to settle his head between her breasts and dropping the rest of him partially on top of her whilst he regained control of his breathing.

Sara's legs dropped down onto the bed, her body completely boneless. Even lifting her hands seemed too much of an effort. But she somehow managed to place them on his head, running them through his hair as she tried to regain control of her body. She knew the hardest part now faced her. She would have to get up and leave, and after what just happened, she was not even sure if she'd be able to walk out of there any time soon. But she knew better than to crowd or smother him. She had spent years doing that dance, only to have him step back and pull away from her… As soon as they had recaptured their breaths and he moved, she would get ready to leave.

When Sara's hands came to rest in his hair, Grissom closed his eyes and allowed the blissful state of euphoria to overtake him. His body was alive with sensations, a feeling he'd never experienced before. A sensation he'd known only Sara could provoke. What he'd not been prepared for was the sudden possessive streak that was taking hold of him, as he started coming down from his Sara induced high. Where he'd been protective to the point of becoming possessive in the past, he was fully possessive of her now. He had to remain close to her. There was no way he was letting her go, not even for a second, because if he did she could slip away. He needed to keep her close, so that he could experience this all over again. Once their breathing settled he moved his head, placing kisses on her chest then above her navel and abdomen as he reached for her hands, pulling her up with him.

"Come, we'll shower." Grissom said, whilst pulling her with him towards the bathroom. Sara followed him, her legs still unsteady. Once inside Grissom turned on the shower before pulling her back into his arms, not willing for a moment to loose physical contact with her. Drawing her with him into the shower they cleaned up and once done he wrapped her in a large towel, allowing their physical contact to be broken for the first time since joining with her, as he followed her into the bedroom.

Sara pulled herself together, knowing that this would be the moment she would have to distance herself from him. He had been so attentive of her in the shower, never for a moment breaking contact with her, always touching her. It had only making the inevitable harder for her as she finished drying herself off.

Grissom came to regret having broken contact with her almost immediately on reentering his bedroom. He noted her distancing herself from him as she reached for her clothes. Sara started to straighten them, intending on redressing, when a sense of panic overtook him. Thinking, knowing that she would leave if he didn't stop her, he reached for her hands stilling them, before wording his thoughts. "Stay with me, please."

Sara looked at him. "I don't have anything here, I didn't come prepared to stay over."

"I'll find you something."

"You sure?" Sara asked, needing conformation.

"Yes." Grissom answered, almost immediately.

"Okay, I'll stay." Sara replied, turning her one hand to squeeze his in conformation, her heart beating wildly once again. No longer having to argue with her reluctance to leave him. He wanted her to stay and she'd never been able turn him down.

Grissom's heart soared once again, as he turned towards his wardrobe selecting one of his shirts before handing it to her. Taking it from him Sara shook it out then pulled it over her head. It settled at mid thigh length, smiling at him she returned her towel to the bathroom before settling next to him in bed.

Grissom reached for her, seeking to reestablish their physical contact. He pulled her closer and encouraged her to settle her head on his chest as his arms closed around her, holding her close to him. Sara's fingers drifted over his chest as they both soaked up the sensations, caused by lying so closely together. Sara allowed her eyes to close, a smile having formed on her face. The presence of his heartbeat and his arms around her, combined with the pleasurable sensations her body still conveyed to her mind, served as a reminder to her of where he'd recently been and what they had finally done. They'd done it. They'd finally done it. They had crossed the line… with no regrets or awkward partings. Slowly Sara allowed for sleep to claim her, no longer needing her dreams. Reality had been so much better.

Grissom's mind was still running a mile a minute as he held her in his arms. He felt her body relax and her breathing change, knowing that sleep had claimed her. He couldn't describe the emotions and sensations coursing through him. He wanted to leap up and shout to the world, announce to everyone that he'd made love to Sara, that she was now his. His arms closed around her again, holding her closer to him. She was his. The thought alone almost undid him. He was tempted to wake her, just to get the conformation out of her that this was not just for tonight, that she wanted this as much as he did. The image of her in the throws of passion will forever be engrained in his mind. Drawing comfort from her presence, his eyes closed seemingly of their own accord as he followed her into slumber.

Some time during their sleeping hours Sara had moved. Grissom's body had followed, seemingly by instinct, seeking to keep contact with hers as his hand came to rest on her abdomen.

Sara woke, feeling the weight of his arm over her, his warm breath on her neck as his body spooned around hers. Slowly moving from him, her body having made its need for the bathroom known. His hand moved instinctively to hold her to him. Sara eventually took a hold of his wrist and lifted it from her, allowing her to slip out of his grasp. The action roused Grissom as he felt her slip from the bed. His heart started pounding, thinking that she was sneaking away. The hand now lying on the sheet where her warmth was still present, formed a fist as he fought the urge to get up and to follow her. To like some Neanderthal drag her back to bed with him. Instead he followed her with his eyes as she made to the bathroom. Some of the tension subsiding when he realized she had not taken her clothes with her. After what felt like ages, he heard the toilet flush and the water in the washbasin run. Releasing a breath, he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding, he awaited her return. Having finished in the bathroom Sara made her way back into the bedroom. Walking over to the bed she lifted the sheets and slipped in between them again, only to have him reach for her, pulling her closer.

"You're awake." Sara whispered.

"Mmm" came his reply, not wanting to speak for fear of giving his doubts away.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Not really, I was dozing." He tried to answer, nonchalantly.

"Oh." Sara replied, before she felt his kiss her shoulder. The heat of the simple gesture lingered as he settled behind her again, holding her to him.

"Go to sleep Sara." Grissom finally replied.

Sara just smiled settling herself into the pillow. "Night Gilbert."

"Goodnight Sara." Grissom replied, as his one hand moved under her shirt, drifting up until his palm came to rest on her one breast.

Closing her eyes, Sara allowed herself to drift off to sleep again.

Grissom was the first to wake, his senses registering her scent before he opened his eyes. She looked peaceful in her sleep. He found it hard to believe that she was really there, almost having to pinch himself, to assure himself that it wasn't just another dream. He knew the hardest part was now facing them… The morning after… Would she regret it? He knew he didn't. Would it be filled with awkwardness?

Sara awoke a few hours later, having the distinct sensation that someone was watching her. Stretching like a lazy cat, her body feeling relaxed and well rested. She felt the hand resting on her midsection move around her, pulling her into contact with a body. Had she not known his scent, she would have panicked, thinking she had gone and done something really stupid. But that scent was unmistakably Grissom, she'd spent years trying to just get close enough to draw it in, memorizing it. Smiling at the contact she opened her eyes, looking straight into his. They were the brightest blue she'd ever seen them, almost like they were lit from the inside. Smiling at him she raised her hand to stroke his cheek, causing him to lean into her touch, closing his eyes at the sensation. Before pulling her into an embrace, kissing her neck.

"This is a nice way of waking up" Sara mumbled, as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer.

"Mmm." Grissom muttered next to her ear, before kissing her neck again.

Grissom's heart had been pounding, knowing that her first reaction on waking was the most crucial. For if she in any way seemed shocked or disappointed, he'd know that it'd had been wrong, and that last night had been a mistake for her. But her lazy smile and happy eyes had convinced him that it was not. She was as deeply affected by what had happened between them earlier as he was. Holding her closer he drew in the scent of her, thankful for the chance to hold her so closely.

His hand skirted over her back, as they lay face to face. His body already having stirred again, wanting to be as close to hers as it could be. Without a thought he closed the distance between them and kissed her, their passion erupting within moments of his lips touching hers. His fear of her regretting this, long forgotten as the heat of their desire consumed them. He molded her body to his, slipping his hands under the shirt as he started to work it up, feeling her hands slip under his at the same time. Once removed, he drew her closer, again allowing their bodies to touch skin on skin again. Before tugging restlessly at the rest of their clothes. By the time they were done he was already hard, pushing insistently against her, his body seeking entry. Pulling her leg over him, he thrust against her in anticipation, his body impatient to merge with hers again. Finally pulling her over him, to lie on top. His hands pushed at her hips to guide her closer to him. He wanted her to take any and all the pleasure she could from his body, to let her take charge. So that he could bask in knowledge that he would be enough for her. This way, he knew he could hold back until she was sated.

Sara pushed up from him, understanding his exigency she moved herself into place. Raising herself slightly she allowed for bodies to align before pushing down onto him, allowing for him slip inside her. Her body almost collapsing back onto his as the sensations ran across her again. The moan of pleasure that escaped her lips once he was finally consumed within her, was answered by his low groan. His hands clamped down on her hips the moment they fully became one again. Her body then moved of it's own accord, needing little encouragement from his. Their eyes locked, but moments later her body started slowing as her eyes dropped from his, realizing that this was not what she wanted…

Grissom lay under her, deeply buried within her body. Their eyes had locked, her movements… slowing? Sara's eyes dropped from his, causing his heart to race in panic. Thinking that she didn't want this anymore. That she couldn't handle what she had uncovered with him. Their actions finally having dawned on her, its meaning having sunk home. He wanted to yell, cry out and scream at the injustice of it. She felt amazing, the heat of her, the feel of her over him, around him. He wanted to grab her hands, to ask for, even beg for another change to make it right when she stopped moving on him.

"Sara." he moaned, his need for her carried on his voice. He didn't care anymore how he sounded, there and then he needed her. He needed to find himself in her depths again. He knew he would never recover if she stopped now. He felt her hands take hold of his, loosening them off her hips. He grumbled in response wanting to resist her, but as always with Sara, she held the power. Resigning himself to her decision he felt her pull at his hands, silently asking for him to sit up.

"Hold me." Sara finally spoke, once he'd given way to her request, and sat up. "I need you to hold me."

Grissom pulled her into an embrace, realizing that she didn't need the release as much as the physical connection their coming together provided. Sara needed to connect, and she wanted to connect with him, beyond that of the physical. His heart soared as he held her closer to him. Placing kisses on her neck and shoulder. He held her still before rolling her under him, shifting ever so slightly in her as their eyes locked. Bracing himself on his one elbow, he moved his other hand over her body. The possessive strokes of it leaving her in do doubt as to his involvement, as he slowly slipped in and out of her. Stealing kisses every one in a while.

Bracing himself on both elbows he strengthened his thrusts as he felt her body arch towards his. Softly, almost unheard, he chanted her name as he moved inside her, between sights and groans. He soaked up every moment, every movement, whilst feeling her body respond to his.

Sara couldn't get close enough, as the sensations kept flowing over her. Starting with every stroke of him inside her. It ran across her body ending in tingles deep inside her as they built on one another. Maybe after about a month of his loving she would be concurrent enough in thought, to be able to apply the techniques needed to increase his enjoyment of their coupling. Because he rendered her mindless whenever her shifted inside her even if only slightly. The fiction, the sensation of him filling her was indescribably pleasurable. She needed for him to continue loving her in this way, to make love with her.

"Gil." Sara almost whimpered.

"Sara." He moaned, as he pushed into her again, feeling her body surround him with its welcoming warmth.

"Love me." She breathed, as he drove into her again, causing him to buck against her when her words finally managed to penetrate the fog surrounding his mind. A fog created by the sensations of their coming together. Her words caused him to pull back slightly, for a moment not sure if he had heard right. Her hands ran down his back pulling him to her encouraging him to continue moving.

"Love me Gil." Sara pleaded, as he felt her body start to brace against his, urging him to keep moving.

"I do." He whispered, picking up the pace. "You have no idea how much." He breathed aloud, before he started driving into her. Needing to show her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her. Loosing all thought of anything other than her, being inside her, being held by her whilst he shared himself with her.

Driving into her he felt her stiffen against him again as she neared her climax. Felt her fingers bite into his back as her body closed around his, signaling her imminent release. At that moment nothing else existed to him but the feel of her, under him, around him puling at him.

Sara was lost, there was no though, only pleasure as her body and mind gave themselves over to the sensations. His movements encouraging her, prolonging the pleasure as he pushed into her repeatedly.

Grissom pushing deeply into her felt her body fall back as her climax took her. He heard her gasps for air as the pleasurable sensations coursed through her body, the keening once again erupting from her lips as her arms fell away from him. Her body gripping his tightly before starting to tremble under him, pulling him with her as he bucked at his release, pinning her to the bed as his release claimed him. His hand once again gripped her hip holding her as close as possible as he filled her with his essence, bucking against her with every pulse like ejaculation. His keening joined hers, encouraging her to look at him as he both lost and found himself in her. His face held the expression of intense pleasure, allowing her to fully give into her climax as it rocked her body. Closing her eyes Sara allowed the tears to flow unchecked, knowing his involvement had been just as deep.

Once done Grissom collapsed onto her. His body shaking from the release he wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to brace himself whilst holding her close to him. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he felt tears escape his eyes. The intensity of their connection, of what they had shared was not expressible in any other way. Bracing himself, he remained in that position until he had some control over his emotions again.

Sara ran her hands over his back. She had felt the shudders in his breathing, knowing that he'd also been moved to tears. She continued to stroke his back, waiting for him to come together as his body softened against hers, inside her.

Pulling her with him Grissom rolled onto his back, lifting slightly to allow for her to pull her arms from under him, then settled with her head on his chest and her body splayed over his as he held her to him. Trying once again to calm the possessive streak, which had again taken hold of him. He knew that he would have to get it under control or it would drive her away. Sara did not want to be possessed - she was not a possession. He couldn't submit her to these sudden Neanderthal urges of his, his wanting to lock her away from others.

Both were incapable of speaking as they lay holding one another, reveling in the sensations as their bodies settled and their minds slowly took control again.

Sara closed her eyes drawing in the scent of his skin, the combed smell of them. The muskiness that surrounded them still reminiscent of the passion they shared. She reveled in the closeness of his body to hers, as she listened to his heartbeat settle again.

His fingers of their own accord started tracing patterns on her back, as a sense of utter completeness overcame him. A deep and profound happiness filled him, as he listened to her breathing settle, felt her body relaxing into his. Lifting his head to look as her, he realized that she had drifted off to sleep again. A smirk crossed his face, they didn't need to rationalize their feelings they'd just embraced them. Moving the stray strands of hair from her face, he tried to move from under her, intending to leave her to sleep. But his movements caused her to stir to wakefulness.

"Uh." She grumbled, moving slightly before slipping off him.

Kissing her forehead he got out of bed. "Bathroom."

"Right behind you." Sara replied sleepily, dropping back onto the bed and releasing a contented sigh. Willing her body to move, but felt incapable of it.

Grissom started the shower expecting to find her behind him, but went looking for her when she wasn't there. He returned to the bedroom to find her still on the bed in the exact place he'd left her.

"Come on." Grissom said, before gathering her together and taking her off to the bathroom, and into the shower.

He lowered her slowly and allowed for her to find her feet, then held her until he was sure she could maintain her stance.

Sara allowed the water to cascade over her body, she felt his hands move over her as he washed her body. Heard his sudden intake of breath as his hand drifted over the sensitive area on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"You have…"

"What?" Sara almost demanded.

Grissom traced his fingers over the red area "Beard burn."

"It's fine, really, don't worry, I'll take care of it." Sara said as she noted his concern.

Grissom got out the shower first, "Would you like some coffee?" He asked, wrapping his robe around him.

"Yes please." Sara answered finishing off.

Once dressed, Sara stepped out of the bedroom and came up behind him in the kitchen as he poured them some coffee.

"Mmm, smells good." She said, wrapping her arms about his waist to check over his shoulder.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Grissom asked placing his one hand over hers.

"Actually, I have to go." Sara answered, letting go of him and accepting the cup he offered.

Grissom fought the disappointment that suddenly assailed him.

"I need to get home, change, and get some stuff done before shift tonight." Sara clarified before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Oh, okay." Grissom returned picking up his cup. Sara smiled, understanding his disappointment, happy to know that he wanted her around.  
"But I'm sure I can manage breakfast." She returned, "What did you have planned?"

"I don't know, what do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Uh museli with soya milk, fruit, something simple."

"That may be a problem, I don't have soya milk, I have some cereal somewhere and fruit I'm in short supply of." Grissom finished.

"Don't worry, I'll get something on the way home." Sara said, before sipping some of her coffee.

Grissom looked at her. "Sorry, I need to do some shopping."

"It's okay, really." Sara said, watching him over the rim of her cup. Once done she put down her cup, taking a deep breath she spoke up.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Sara considered her question, knowing that she needed to be sure that this was more than just a night between them. His involvement had given her hope. Hope that there was a chance for something more between them. But she needed some conformation from him that it was okay to let go of her feelings this time. To see where they would go from here.

Grissom looked at her suddenly, puzzled for a moment.

"It's not as if we can announce it to the whole lab." Sara countered, trying to clear the question. She felt a sense of panic overtake her, knowing he could at any moment pull back from her again.

"No, we can't." Grissom finally answered, understanding her viewpoint. "I would like for us to try, but you're right the others mustn't know about this. If they did, one of us would need to change shifts. And that never works." He added, as an afterthought.

"So we keep it between us?"

Looking at her, he nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Okay."

Grissom looked at her, puzzled. He wanted to let the world know that she was his, that he had claim to her. He'd hoped that she would to feel the same. Or would it just be easier for her should things not work out, because no one would know. Or did she not want anyone to know? Would she be too embarrassed to be seen with him? Was she only working him out of her system?

Grissom walked with her to her car and closed the door for her.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

And with that she left. To Grissom it felt like she was taking his happiness with her, leaving him suddenly feeling very lonely.

Sara arrived home, made herself something to eat then felt the evidence of Grissom's attentions slip from her. Making her way to the bedroom she searched for her panty liners, knowing she would have to do a considerable amount of counter work before shift. Looking at the red mark on her neck she searched for her soothing cream, hoping it would soothe her skin enough to take care of the red mark before shift started. She also needed to wash and dry her hair properly, it had already started to dry into the unruly curls it would when left to its own devices. Ensuring to take her contraceptive before heading out to the lab.

Sitting and nursing her cup of coffee, Sara watched Nick and Warrick enter the break room, each getting some coffee before settling down, followed not much later by Greg.

"Right bets everyone," Greg said on entering.

"What are we betting on?" Warrick asked.

"Whether or not Grissom got laid." Greg

"What!" Sara exclaimed. Her heart pounding, wondering how they could have possibly known. Panic rising… what now? Should she should talk to him, warn him?

"Nice one Greggo, give Sara a heart attack." Nick countered.

"Honest, I saw him earlier in the locker room, looks like the man got lucky. He was lost in thought and he had this real goofy look on his face"

"I don't believe this." Sara exclaimed, partially relieved that it was only speculation on their side, and that no one really knew the truth. Her mind was working at a mile a minute as she considered on how best to utilize the situation, to have it work to their advantage.

"Sara calm down." Nick spoke up.

"Hey, he may even go easy on us tonight then." Warrick spoke up.

"Why does Sara need to calm down?" Catherine asked stepping into the break room.

"Gris got lucky, wanna bet on it?" Greg chirped. Watching as Catherine unbelievably shook her head slightly.

Just then Sara got up, "excuse me." She said in a tight voice. Intending to leave the break room. In part hoping not to give anything away and on another hoping she could warn him. But she was too late as Grissom stepped into the break room.

"Where are you going?" Grissom asked her.

"My office." Sara answered sharply, with just enough irritation in her voice.

Which cased Grissom to frown. "Can it wait?"

"I guess it'll have to." Sara returned, as she turned around and settled again into her recently vacated chair.

Grissom turned to look at everyone else in the room. He waited for them to settle before starting.

"Right assignments for tonight…" He started.

"Nix on Sara." Everyone said in unison, causing Grissom to look puzzled at them all. Usually they were more than willing to team up with her.

"Actually Greg should get Sara, so she could unleash her wrath on him." Nick spoke up.

"Yeah I second that." Warrick added.

"I'm third on it." Catherine added.

"Sara, something you'd care to share?" Grissom asked turning his attention to her.

"Not in particular." Sara answered not meeting his eyes.

"Right then assignments. Cat, Warrick, you have a body found outside a club." Grissom handed Catherine a slip of paper, "Nick you have a robbery, Greg you've got a decomp, again." He added handing them their respective slips. "Sara, my office. When we're done you can help out Nick." Grissom finished before turning to leave the break room, Sara in tow.

"uh, why do I always get decomp?" Greg nagged.

"Seems fitting, considering what you just stirred up." Nick answered him.

"Enjoy Greg, we'll see you later. Oh yes, and having known Gil as long as I have, he definitely got some." Catherine said before leaving.

"Well we know who it wasn't." Greg answered in return.

"Yeah you idiot, you should know better than to say something in front of Sara." Nick returned.

"I didn't see her when I walked in."

Probably 'cause you weren't looking, I could beat you for that. Now I have to cope with her, and that after Gris has spoken to her. Why couldn't you just have left things as they were… the last few months have been great, they actually got along."

"Maybe they'll sort it out quick enough."

"With their history, its bound to be later rather than sooner, I've gotta kit up, let's go."

Sara followed Grissom into his office.

"Close the door" came his request before he turned to face her.

Sara closed the door then turned back towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"The break room."

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"The guys were betting on whether or not you got lucky." Sara replied.

"Okay."

"So I reacted the way they would've expected me to."

"I see."

"It would look odd if both of us was in a good mood, or if I didn't react to the news of you… In anyway with me being considered as unpredictable…"

"You thought it best to react that way." Grissom finished for her, before asking. "What are you going to do with Nick?"

"I'll sulk for a bit."

"Don't be too hard on him, it's not his fault."

"I know, I won't."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

_I've been waiting all my life,_

_make this moment feel so right,_

_the feel of you just fills the night_

_so come on lets just hold on tight._

_Don't let go Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan_

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

Merry Xmas All.


End file.
